


Coming Back To You

by ObscureReality (Khellamendra)



Category: Voltron: Legendary Defender
Genre: Established Relationship, Hand Jobs, Knifeplay, M/M, Power Bottom Keith (Voltron), Riding, Rimming
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-04-16
Updated: 2019-04-16
Packaged: 2020-01-14 21:30:15
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 2
Words: 2,963
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/18484744
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Khellamendra/pseuds/ObscureReality
Summary: No matter how far apart we are, home is always with you.





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

  * For [ZoneRobotnik](https://archiveofourown.org/users/ZoneRobotnik/gifts).



> Another fic I wrote for the Jaith Exchange on Tumblr as a pitch hitter. I was more than happy to have the chance to write more James and Keith and for such an awesome person. Someday I'll write about them without smut. Maybe.
> 
> Also, I'm amused that Power bottom Keith is a common tag.

The rumble of the hoverbike cuts through the arid landscape, kicking up a cloud of sand behind it. Even surrounded by nothing but sand the rider is tense, tossing glances over a shoulder as often as he dares. No lights ever appear behind him and the rider is certain he’s the only one foolish enough to drive through the desert without them, relying solely on the full moon and his own memory. Cresting a hill, the building in the distance brings relief, hand tugging at the cloth around his mouth in a vain attempt to stop his own hot breath from being uncomfortable. Better that than a mouthful of sand that he could feel hitting at the googles. That was a mistake to never make again. 

The path dipped briefly but by the time he came back over the last hill, the light he had seen twinkling in the distance had gone out. The bike hummed and grew softer as the building grew closer until he stopped in front of it. Slipping goggles off he took in the small house, shack if he was being honest. How this place was still standing, he wasn’t sure and he didn’t want to know. 

Turning off the bike, he pulled the cloth down, finally able to take an unfiltered breath of the night air. Sliding to the ground, legs shook and he turned back towards the bike with all the grace of a newborn animal. 

Reaching for the bag his body was roughly pushed against the smooth machine and a knife was at his throat. He held his hands up, gritting his teeth as a hand roughly grabbed auburn hair and forced his head forward. Barely daring to breathe, he felt a nose against the nape of his neck, felt his assailant take in a deep breath. The rider tensed, feeling the tingling down his spine as a warm breath teased the same spot. 

A headache danced at the edge of his head as fingers moved on to another target, untying the cloth and letting it flutter to the ground. The sharp blade sat just on the side of uncomfortable against his neck, reminding him that he wasn’t going anywhere. The hand felt over his shirt and jacket while his own heart hammered in his head. A hand found the edge of a shirt, touching warm skin just above a pant line and it took everything he had not to instinctively back away from it. 

“What are you doing here?” That warm mouth had moved from his neck to his ear, knife encouraging him to lean his head back. “I won’t ask again.” The voice threatened, slightly higher pitching giving away the truth. 

“I wanted to see you again.” He heard the sharp intake of breath at the confession, the way a hand twitched against skin and how a small but firm body pressed a little closer. “I’ve missed you.” 

He felt the other man nuzzle his shoulder, inhaling again though it was shakier this time. Fingers slide further up a shirt, leaving goosebumps behind that aren’t entirely because of the cool air. It’s been too long since either of them have been able to feel this and it shows in the way he could feel the shorter man breathing against him, a little too quick and unsteady. 

He’s not afraid of the knife, it’s not the first time he’s felt the bite of it against him. Even now he’s feeling the rush of adrenaline, the high of his body preparing to defend itself. His pants were uncomfortably tight and James can tell he’s not the only one with the same problem. 

That hand that felt like it was setting him on fire is sliding back down. There’s a belt in the way and he hears the soft growl at being denied. Chuckling, it’s turned into a sharp gasp when the hand decides to grope him firmly over pants instead. He forgets all about keeping his hands up, placing them against now cold metal, needing to hold himself up as Keith doesn’t hold back. Nosing at a shoulder, sharp teeth nip at whatever skin they can get to. They bite harder than they should just to pull more noises from him. 

The knife is finally pulled away but James doesn’t have time to think about it. The newly free hand is pulling roughly at a jacket and shirt, desperate to expose more skin for teeth to sink into. 

“Fuck!” James exclaims, trying to save his poor neck. It’s his turn to growl under his breath at the throaty laugh before a tongue licks apologetically at the last mark. 

“Sorry.”

He had teased Keith that he had a kink about getting James to swear. James had walked away from that moment particularly sore but sated. Of course, he made sure to wipe that smug look off of Keith’s face later, replacing it with keens of pleasure and maybe a little begging. Catching Keith’s wrist, he groans when it squeezes him instead. “Slow down babe we have plenty of time.” 

Lips paused their work of kissing over each bruise. Instead, hot breath tickles him, unsteady once more. “I never thought I’d see you again.”

It’s soft, almost difficult to heart over his own breathing but James caught it all the same. Rubbing soothing circles over a wrist, it loosens its grip on him and Keith doesn’t stop him from turning around. Cupping a face, he tilts it upward. “No matter how far you go, I’ll always find you. Even if it takes a long time.” 

Even in the dark, violet orbs are searching a face, trying to catch any lie in the words. Leaning in, James captures lips, insistent and aggressive when he feels Keith respond. Backing them up towards the shack Keith decided to call home, he can feel the death grip hands have on his shirt. 

They fall heavily against the wall by the still open door, both fighting for control. When James gets his knee between legs, he thinks he’s found the upper hand. Hands let go of a shirt to tug at a jacket, moaning when James’s teeth find a neck this time. They’re a mess of hands and limbs, somehow finding their way inside and falling unceremoniously to the floor. They would feel it later but for now, all they can think about is removing every last layer. As soon as a shirt is tossed aside, Keith’s mouth is on him again, tongue tracing over every muscle. Hands tangle in messy black strands, arching into that sinful mouth. Latching onto a side, he sucks a dark mark into the skin, letting go with a loud pop in favor of shedding his own shirt and pants. Those same hands fumble with Jame’s belt, too eager and shaking to figure it out. 

Grabbing wrists, Keith resisted for a moment before letting James pull him back down against him. “It’s okay.” 

“Please-” 

Fingers rubbed soothing circles again. “I know. Don’t worry..” Pressing soft kisses to a face, he encourages Keith to move enough that he can reach the belt, tossing it aside. “Move up for me babe, you know what to do.” Keith braces himself, hands on either side of James’s face, breath catching when a tongue teases his chest. He’s already so hard and leaking, rubbing against hard abs. 

Keith’s energy is infectious and every touch sparks memories in them both. James grabs the bottle from his pocket before shucking off pants and tossing them aside. Hands snatch it from him and he can’t find the breath to protest before suddenly they’re slick and stroking him and he didn’t realize how much he needed it. Bucking into hands, he’s drawing Keith’ into another harsh kiss, moaning into a mouth. Caught up in the kiss, he whines when a hand leaves him, feeling around blindly for the bottle as Keith rubs against him. 

Finger's finally wrap around it just as he feels a slight pressure against him. Letting go of Keith’s mouth, he tries to voice a warning but then Keith is sinking down on him and James’s mind goes blank. Keith stops halfway, mouth open and chest heaving. He’s squeezing James almost painfully but it’s enough that he can focus, hands grasping hips. “The...hell-?” 

Unable to form words, Keith shakes his head. Licking his lips, he slides a little further down, both of them groaning at the pleasure. This time Keith doesn’t stop until he bottoms out, thighs trembling. “Thought...about you...so much.” 

The simple confession shouldn’t hit so hard but it does. Keith was no longer welcome at the Garrison, no longer allowed in the last space that held the memories of the person who had given him so much. “You can’t get rid of me that easily.” James teased softly, chest warming at the small smile he got in return before a hand smacked him. 

“Jerk.” 

The retort died in his throat when Keith decided to start moving. Gripping thighs, James let the other man set the pace he needed, squeezing to let him know he wasn’t alone. That this was real and Keith wouldn’t wake up alone, not this time. 

It was slow and shallow at first, each roll of a hip becoming a little bit needier. Leaning back, he steadied himself on knees, giving James a view that stole his breath away. Lean muscles taunt, legs spread wide over a lap, letting him take James deep. Unable to help himself, he thrust up as Keith came down, earning the most undignified and utterly satisfying noise from Keith’s mouth. He grinned at the deep red that stained cheeks and the tips of ears. Keith moved to smack him again but James thrust into him again and he threw his head back, moaning heatedly. 

They set a new pace, hands helping to guide Keith and until he was bouncing on a lap, bodies making obscene noises as they met. James wasn’t sure which noises were his and which were Keith’s, only able to focus on the point where they connected. When Keith clenched around him that was all James could handle, pulling Keith down and filling him up. 

Falling back boneless, he groaned softly as Keith keep moving, chasing his own end and painting James’s chest with a wordless scream. Hands caught him as he fell forward, squeezing arms, getting a nod and small smile in return. Moving to roll them over on their sides, Keith made a noise of disgust and stopped them. “I am sweaty as it is, you’re not getting me on that dirty floor.” 

James snorted. “Wow thanks. Either you lay on the dirty floor with me or in the mess you made on me.” 

Scrunching up his nose, Keith moved to get up, feeling James slip out of him. Hands went up instinctively, ready to catch him in case he fell. Legs were shaky but he managed to stay upright, offering James a hand “Do I want to know how bad it is?” He asked as Keith inspected his back. 

“Nope.” 

“Thought so. Think you can stand long enough for us to get clean.” Wrapping an arm around a waist, he pulled Keith against him, ignoring protests and intentionally rubbing himself and their mess on the other man. “Not that it’ll last long. I’m not done with you.”


	2. Chapter 2

James stares at the bathroom or the closet that Keith claims is a bathroom. As if reading his mind Keith shrugs and slides past him to fiddle with the knobs. With a hiss, water came forth and Keith immediately stepped in. “I still can’t believe you’re here. You use to get anxiety just thinking about having to sneak into my room after hours. I had to spend forever to get you to stop trying to be quiet and actually make noise.” 

Rolling his eyes, the brunette stepped into the small shower, pressing himself close again just to get some of the water on himself. “Yeah well, things change.”

“But you’re going back.” 

James pressed kisses to shoulders, tasting the saltiness as he chased water droplets. “I have to and I swear if you tell me that I shouldn’t come back I will toss your wet ass out into the sand.”

“You will not and I’m right. Sneaking into my room after lights out is different from sneaking off base. You could be- HEY!” Keith flailed as James did his best to hold onto a slippery body. “What the hell are you doing?” 

“I told you what I was going to do if you said it.”

“Did you drink before you came out here? Let go!” 

“No!” Turning Keith around, James crowded into his personal space, backing him into the corner of the shower. “We’ve had this discussion before. You’re not ruining my life. You’re not making me do anything I don’t want to do and you’re certainly not responsible for the decisions I make. I love you, you asshole.” 

Purple stared into indigo before Keith covered his mouth and weakly punched James in the arm. “You just did that so you could steal the water.” 

“It’s not my fault your shower is small.” 

“Shut up and turn around. You really are filthy.” Letting it go, the both of them fall into an easy silence, the water the only sound that fills the room. He must have been clean enough before Keith is pressed against him again and he rubs arms as hands trace lazy patterns over his chest. 

It doesn't take long for hands to grow bolder and he can already tell where it’s going. “What do you think you’re doing?” 

“Helping wash you off,” Keith says innocently as a hand slides into course hair and then lower. Sucking in a breath, it doesn't take as long as expected for his interest to be sparked again. James reasons it’s because it’s been so long but he’s never able to get more than one orgasm out of himself. Being here, even if this stupid small shower with water that can’t reach both of them at the same time, he wants it. Knows it’s Keith’s space and Keith who’s touching him and setting him on fire. 

The same mischevious jerk who is mouthing down his spine. All those nights of internet searches and awkward fumbling felt so far away now. The two of them staring at the screen together, trying to figure out how this or that could be enjoyable was a silly memory as he felt a tongue circle his entrance. Fingers spread cheeks apart, giving better access as a hand lazily coaxed him into full attention again. “Relax, you’re too tense.” 

He felt guilty at the soft tone, feeling like he should be reassuring Keith and not the other way. Unlike Keith, he couldn’t bring himself to do much more than jerk himself off. Maybe he could blame Keith a little for that, looking so beautiful laid out and begging for him. 

Feeling a tongue slip past the tight ring of muscle, James threw his head back. He was too aware of his own body in that moment. The way the slick appendage thrust in and out of him, of a hand slick with who knew what as it stroked him, and the way water dripped from his hair down back. The second orgasm caught him by surprise, coming faster than expected and spreading through his whole body, leaving him gasping Keith’s name. 

Forehead pressed to the tile, he takes a moment to catch his breath. Pushing away from it, they finish their shower with minimal interruptions. Keith finds new pants for both of them. James knows he should take the ones he came in back but he leaves them where they are. Instead, they cuddle together on Keith’s lumpy futon and for the first time, fall asleep together. 

When they wake it’s to Jame’s alarm. They linger on the futon, uncomfortable but unwilling to get up. Getting up means it has to end and neither of them is ready for it. It’s Keith who makes the first move, sitting up only to be pulled back down as James slips between legs. By the time they part, James has a few scratches on his back he’ll have to be mindful of but he doesn’t care. 

Hand in hand they walk outside, James pausing to adjust the red jacket that Keith loved so much. On the horizon, the stars are starting to be chased away by the impending the morning and they know they can’t linger anymore. “I’m going to need a ride, at least to the perimeter. I can get back in from there.” 

Keith frowns. “Why would you need a ride? You came on a hoverbike remember? Won’t they miss it?” 

James steps to the side and Keith gets his first good look at it in the rising light. His heart skips a beat and he steps forward, hand reaching out to touch the red metal. “Is this his-?”

“Thought you might want it. It’ll make getting around a lot easier too-woah!” James steadied himself in time to avoid ending up in the sand, suddenly having an armful of Keith. He hugged him tightly before patting him on the back. “Come on, I’m only going to have so much time to get my butt back into my room.” 

Pulling back, Keith pressed their foreheads together. “I love you, James.”

“I love you too, Keith. No matter what, this won’t be the last time.” He promises. 

Maybe it takes a few years and war with aliens. Maybe he’s a little colder and Keith is a little taller but as the black paladin enters the hanger after the sun’s gone down, he knows he’ll get to keep his promise.


End file.
